


Mystery Flowers

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You steal flowers from your neighbor’s garden sometimes as you go to visit the cemetery where your friend is buried.  One day Natasha demands to come with you thinking that you’ve been stealing them for a date.  Along the way you don’t know how to tell her that you’re going to a cemetery.





	Mystery Flowers

Your neighbor had the prettiest flowers that you had ever seen before. She took great care of her garden, and you were a bit envious that you could never keep a garden as nice as hers. Some days though you would steal a few of her flowers. Never many and it wasn’t all the time. It’s just that she had some flowers that were a friend of yours favorites and you would pick them and take them to her grave.

It had been years since you had lost your friend, and it had been an unexpected death. No one had seen it coming and it tore you up when you received the news. You made sure you visited every weekend, and twice a month you would take flowers to her grave.

Natasha had watched you from her window as you would cut a few of the flowers and head off down the sidewalk. Today she was determined to make sure that her flowers weren’t going to waste.

She cut you off at the end of the sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow arched. You froze in your tracks and knew that you had been caught. “I’m coming with you,” she announced.

“Excuse me?” You hadn’t expected to hear that come out of her mouth. You had been expecting her to yell at you and demand compensation for all the flowers you had taken from her garden over the past couple of months.

“I’m coming with you,” Natasha repeated. “I have to make sure that this person is worth the flowers you take from the garden.”

“O-okay,” you said as you began making your way down the sidewalk again, your heart pounding. She thought you were going out on a date and had been stealing the flowers for them.

How were you going to explain that you weren’t going on a date but to see a friend that had passed away?

“What’s their name?”

“Maria,” you said. Maria Hill had been a close friend of yours for the longest time. You had known one another in high school and had managed to stay friends even after going to different schools and as she had moved out of the state.

“Is she pretty?” You could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Yeah,” you said softly. “She is.” Maria had been one of the effortless beauties, the kind that didn’t have to try to be beautiful. You had always told her she could have been a model.

Natasha felt another pang of jealousy shoot through her as you said that. Of course, you were already seeing someone who was beautiful. Why did her incredibly cute neighbor have to be taken already? If only she had asked you out sooner maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.

Soon the scenery shifted and you led her out of town away from the busy streets and you paused in front of a set of iron gates. Natasha was confused as to why you had brought her here. Were you and your girlfriend morbid or something?

“Come on,” you sighed as you jerked your head toward the cemetery. 

She followed you inside and walked a bit further before coming to a stop in front of a grave, the flowers there were dead, but Natasha recognized them as ones from her garden. You pulled the dead flowers out and dumped the water replacing it with fresh water from a bottle and situation the new flowers in the vase. “What… what is this?” Natasha asked.

You looked down at the headstone with Maria’s name written in gold lettering. “Maria was my best friend in high school. A few years ago she was killed in a car accident.” You wiped your eyes as you remembered the call you had gotten from her parents. “I used to take her store bought flowers, but when I moved next to you, you had some of her favorites, and I’m sorry I took them they were just so much better than the ones I was getting her.”

Natasha didn’t know what to say, “I’m so sorry.”

You gave a little laugh, “I think I’m the one that should be saying that to you. I’m the one stealing flowers from your garden.”

She chuckled too, “Yeah, but for a good reason. Your friend deserves to have nice flowers decorating her grave.”

You scratched the back of your neck, “This is going to be incredibly weird, but if she were here she’d be kicking me telling me to do this.” You let out a breath feeling awkward doing this, “But would you like to go out sometime?”

“I’d love too,” she said.

Two years later Natasha stood in front of Maria’s grave alone. She fidgeted nervously in front of the grave, holding fresh flowers in her hands. “I’m a little nervous, but I thought I should come here first before telling anyone else.” There was no response from the grave, she hadn’t expected there to be. “You were such a big part of Y/N’s life and she loved you so much, I felt like you should be the first to know.” She took in a deep breath, “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

She stood there and let the words sink in. She was actually going to do this. She was going to ask you to marry her. She had the ring picked out and everything. She knew how she was going to do it too and when.

“I hope I’m worthy enough in your eyes, but just know I’ll take care of her for you. I’ll be there for her through everything,” Natasha vowed. “I promise.”

She left shortly after that and a week later she proposed to which you enthusiastically said yes to. It was hilarious telling people how you met. “Well, you see I stole flowers from her garden and one day she demanded to come with me thinking I had a date when in all reality I was visiting a grave.” The looks you would get were priceless, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
